NIB
by Just some another one
Summary: Alewa Dellagiaconi lived 17 years without knowing she was a witch. When she accidentally almost kills her sister, she is faced with her true nature and obligated to take classes on the Brazilian wizard school. But instead Castelobruxo,2003, she finds herself in Hogwarts, 1942, in a very dangerous company.
1. Prologue - The Combustion

First, Harry Potter and his universe is obviously not mine.

Second, English is NOT my first language. I am Brazilian and this is my first attempt to write in English. This history is in my head since 2010, being perfected, and I hope I didn't fucked everything by not writing it in Portuguese. I do hope you guys read it and please correct any mistakes you found. Thank you!

* * *

 **Prologue - The Combustion**

Roberto Dellagiaconi was a simple man. He had a simple job, lived in a simple house and toked care of his two daughters. There was nothing out of ordinary in his life, wasn't for his deceased wife.

Elena Rowers Dellagiaconi had not been simple at all. She had been a witch, from a very pure blood family in England, a family that no longer existed. Exiled in Brazil, for many years she hided her powers. Roberto knew her truth, but they never told their daughters. Before she died, she had made him promise not to tell them, unless it was inevitable. At the time, their oldest, Alewa, was already eleven, and they had managed hide her from authorities and Castelobruxo or Hogwarts letters. It was Elena's wish that not Alewa nor Mackenzie were raised as witches, but had a normal muggle life, away from everything Elena had being avoiding past the years.

Its had worked for six years after Elena's death, but it seens that she had underestimated either Alewa's powers as her temper. Growing as a young teen without her mother, responsible for her annoying little sister, well, that had been definitely a challenge. And, although Ally was polite, kind and sometimes wise, she was seventeen. And the last thing a seventeen years older wanted in the year 2010 was divide her computer with a child. Mack was only ten, what the hell she could possibly wanted? Alewa had so much more important things to do with internet. She had to choose her college applications! Would she risk med school or choose something easier? She had her friends and, Mack didn't need to know that, a boy or two she was interested in. That was, at least, how de discussion started. If they had known that discussion would change everything…

…well, they would probably had continued anyway, because that is how sisters are.

* * *

Things were getting inflamed by the minute. What was just an innocent argument, was now one of their worst fights. And that was a lot. Despite the age difference, Alewa and Mack where somehow united. They rarely fight over things. Little things surely, but they where usually easily resolved. Alewa was very compromised with her older sister role. Wasn't Mackenzie fault that Roberto preferred his youngest. Ally had had more time with their mother, she knew Elena had wanted them to be a close family. But this time it was too much. Hearing Mack spoiled complains about the damn computer? Oh, for God sake, there were nothing on the "Older Sisters Book" that obliged her to listen to this quiet.

Facts gotten blurred, and suddenly wasn't anymore about the device, but years and years of resentment. While Mack, in her childish way, was crying for not really had the chance to had known their mother, and how she though that Alewa always had everything her way and she wish she was the oldest, Alewa by her time was yelling about how their dad never really loved her and the burden that Mack always had been and how everybody in their family kept her in distance for being so fiscally equal to Elena, while the little one was treated like a princess. The hole deal was going on and on in what seem to be eternity, until Mack, on the top of her child capacity to hold the situation, decided to go physically, throwing the computer on her sister. In a normal muggle family that would be probably the end of discussion. A bad end, for sure, but enough to wake them up to reality.

But the Dellagiaconi sisters were not muggle. And Ally, who had just turned 17 last week, was on top of her magic powers, finally free from under age spells from the ministry. A full wild power never trained nor controlled, all directed to Mackenzie, in a big combustion.

How Mack survived the intensity of Alewa's magic would always remain a mystery in the future. Maybe because Mack was powerful as well, and her own magic protected her. Maybe the protection incantations that Elena had placed in their home, that were still effective. Fact is, when Roberto got home that day, escorted by two aurors from the Brazilian Ministry of Magic, was to find out his oldest pale as a ghost, holding her unconscious sister in the middle of half of his house destroyed.

* * *

Alewa could not believe her ears. Not only she was a witch, but also would not be considered guilt from almost murdering her sister if – and only if – she accept to go to Castelobruxo to train her magical abilities. Would be a faster course, only three years, were she would take her exams. And, due to Brazil's lack of responsible administration, it seens that her situation was quite common. So common indeed, that the Brazillian Ministry of Magic had found out a way to let older age students attend a special class in "time travel mode", or, in other words, attend classes in the past, in an exclusive group so she would not be in contact with people that were in the right time and change de future. During the 3 years in Castelobruxo, she would be under a potion to slow down her metabolism, so she would not get older e be able to go back to the future 3 months from now, to continue her life as planned.

It was all too good to be true. If wasn't for Mackenzie that now lie in Chaga's Hospital for Magic Beings until full recovery, that would be like the best dream ever. Ally had grown up reading the Harry Potter books, despite Elena's disapproval. At first, she would read them during the night, under covers, but eventually her mother let it go and accept that magic always found a way to recognise its on. Discover that no only Hogwarts was real, but also Harry was indeed in his 30's and her own mother were a part of all that since birth, that was a pretty plot twist way to end that day, and questions popped in her head crazily

-Why mom never tell us?

\- Alewa, your mother had her reasons. No, don't look at me like that – Roberto sight tired – I don't know everything. But something went wrong for her family in England. Something about the Voldemort guy or so…

-Voldemort was after her time dad

-Ok, then the other one

-Grindelwald?

-I suppose. Anyway, I don't know the details Alewa. Your mother didn't like to talk about it. She asked me to help her raise you and your sister away from it and it was ok. I didn't want my girls in some school I cannot even see.

\- We had the right to know dad. Mack, I…

\- She's gonna be fine. Chaga's Hospital its an excellent institution. – it was one of the aurors, MateusHostH

\- She will need to go to Castelobruxo?

\- I am sorry, , but yes, she will go at the age of eleven. I know you and your wife didn't want that, but unlike England, here it's the law. It's a large country, you see, and we are small community. Almost no support at all from the muggle government. We can't control everyone.

\- I saw that

\- Again, I'm sorry miss Dellagiaconi. But we are looking forward to your ingress in Castelobruxo. All the procedure is very safe, I guarantee. The special classes are going successfully for almost a decade! We gonna give you the metabollitum potion and send you to 2003 from a combination between portkey and time turner. Are you familiar with the terms? – Mateus looked ate her expectantly - You gonna appear directly in Castelobruxo. It's in the middle of Amazonia, you see, portkeys are always the travel choice, we don't want anyone lost. Professor Amanda will be waiting for you.

\- If she is in the past, how…?

\- She is our principal for the special classes. She's going to departure from this year as well. It will be like you never travelled time, you just not going to have missed anything from your present life.

\- How is she going to be back? – Roberto didn't seem to think that Mateus's guarantee meant a lot

\- Together with the metabollitum potion we going to give her an…extra one. You see, we cannot really tell you which potion that is, cause it's going to monitor Alewa's actions. She will need to sign a contract. Shall she modify a major cause in the future, her existence in this time will be erased and she not be able to come ba…

\- NO WAY. MY DAGHTHER WILL NOT SIGN SUCH A THING!

-DAD

-Mr. Dellagiaconi, Roberto. Please, calm down. – It was the older auror, Fabio - if Alewa do not agree with this terms, she will be judge for the unfortunate accident. It will be considered a murder attempt and she can go to jail. She is an adult second magical laws, and by denning our help, we will assume that she could have controlled her powers and intentionally wanted to harm the little miss Dellagiaconi.

\- But…! I didn't! I didn't want to hurt her! I would never…! I…I was just so angry, and so… it all just turn red, I swear, really grey and red, and them…

Alewa was finally back on earth and the impact of everything got her. She had hurt Mack. Badly. So badly she needed to be in a magical hospital. She had promise always protect Mackenzie, no matter what. And she had hurt her, just a child. Again, she started to felt that bubble of emotions getting out of control, but this time Fabio, the auror, put her inside a protection spiral before any tragedy. While watching the violent sparks of power explode inside the spiral, Roberto was too realising what real magic was. It have been a mistake keep the girls from knowing, he understand that. He was scared, and worried. With his heart on his mouth he nodded to the men in his living room. That was no other way, he needed to let Alewa go.


	2. Chapter 1 - Hogwarts, a History

First, Harry Potter and his universe is obviously not mine.

Second, English is NOT my first language. I am Brazilian and this is my first attempt to write in English. This history is in my head since 2010, being perfected, and I hope I didn't fucked everything by writing it in another language. I do hope you guys read it and please correct any mistakes you found. Thank you!

 **-Chapter 01 – Hogwarts, a History**

Alewa stood in the middle of the forest, a small path indicated the way for what seem to be a large gate. She was there almost ten minutes already, and the more she looked around, more she gotten confuse. That forest didn't look like Amazon. It started with the temperature. When she accepted de portkey, in her home, after say goodbye to her father and a very weak and sad Mackenzie, it was September 13, 2010. A still chilly day in southern Brazil. Amazon was supposed to be humid and hot, but that forest was neither. It looked like the beginning of autumn actually, with slight warm orange colours start to show in the trees. But that was also wrong. They've sent her to September 13, 2003, right? Spring. Then the trees themselves looked wrong. They were similar to each other. No flowers, mosquitos and water around. Nothing like she had imagined. And, least but not less important: where were the Professor Amanda? Or the other students? They had told her that this Amanda would already be waiting for her, and she would be joining at least twenty other people from different ages, who also needed to learn about their abilities. No one was there.

She started to feel little beat of a panic attack and try to remember if she had taken her OCD medication. She had. Breathing slowly, she waited for another fifteen minutes, but still, nothing happened. Something was clearly wrong, and it wasn't only her imagination. They have messed up, haven't they? Obviously, they send her to the wrong day, or wrong place, or wrong something. She couldn't stand there forever, so she took the only choice that appears to be minimal wise: ask for help at the large gate.

Beautiful 'H' adorned the gate entrance. A very familiar 'H' unquestionably. She had grown seen that symbol in every Harry Potter book. Hogwarts symbol. Her heart almost stopped. This was good actually. Very good. They haven messed up, but she was in a known place, sorts of, and a magical one. She could ask for help. Who was the Headmaster in 2003? She tried to remember the seventh book. McGonagall probably, if she was still alive. Even if wasn't her, Neville Longbottom would be the herbology teacher. It makes sense now, the forest, the clime. She was safe, she was home.

With relieve, she got closer to the gate, and immediately felt some sort of energy around her. In some place inside, a discrete alarm was heard. Whatever the mechanism was, they probably already know someone was there. And soon a very sullen man appeared "Yes?"

"Hello sir" she was very relieved her mother was English. She betted this man have never heard anything in Portuguese in his entire life "My name is Alewa and you see, I am a Castelobruxo student, but I got lost an…"

"It's a very far place to be lost here. We don't accept foreign students. Thank you for passing by" he didn't seem very thankful

"No, please sir, don't go! It was a portkey accident, I swear! I just want some help, please." He wasn't buying it. "Really, just let me speak with Headmistress McGonagall, I will be gone in no time."

"Headmistress what?"

"Just… just the Headmaster. Please! I'll let my suitcase and my wand here, as proof. I just want to go home!"

"Hmm… I will let you in. But because you are a girl, and girls shouldn't be around alone. In my time a gentleman would neve let any lady unescorted with a portkey. It's the end of days, I tell you" the man opened a small pass through the gate and let her in "But be aware, any funny things and lady or not you will be throw the hell out of here, oh yes you will"

"Thank you so much sir…"

"Stop talking and follow me. Damn teenagers, always getting into trouble. I bet you are not a pureblood, are you? A respectable pureblood lady would never be in this situation, no."

Alewa frowned. Could he talk like that? Hasn't this man learned about the great Hogwarts war? One would imagine that after Voldemort this role pureblood prejudice was no longer acceptable. Wait, this couldn't be Filch yet, could he? No, there were no Mrs. Norrra around. But again, even magic cats couldn't live that long, sure. Her mind was distracted from the monologue about the man when the castle turned visible. It was Hogwarts. And Hogwarts was everything she ever imagine.

The impossible castle laid in front of her. Magnificent. Breath taken. She couldn't believe her eyes. She could have stayed there forever, just admiring the splendour, and never being able to be distracted, except…

"Think it is beautiful han?" the rude voice was back "yeah, just cause you don't have to clean it. Full of distasteful students and only me to hold the elves together. But sometimes I can get my revenge, oh yes I can."

Gosh, that man! It had to be Filch. No universe could handle two of them. She started to walk faster. The less time spent with him, the better. Why they kept him after everything was beyond her. He had helped Umbridge! If he wasn't a squib, he would had joined Voldemort, no doubts. She just wished she could had admired more the castle. So incredible!

It was starting to get dark. The sky was in beautiful shades of pink e gold, definitely autumn like, when they reach the castle. Some students where outside, the black capes flying, and lights were starting to appear in the windows

-Hey, you, head boy!

A tall boy turned around. He was handsome, with light brown hair e warm eyes. A Hufflepuff, by the colours in his tie. A Head Boy's badge was tied to his cloak. "Yes, Mr. Pringle" hmm, so that wasn't Filch after all

"Thake this one to the Headmaster. I don't have time to waste with student business. Tell then I told this…lady…she wasn't welcome, but do you ever hear me? No, no one hears me!"

"Yes, Mr. Pringle, I will lead her the way"

"Thank you Mr, ahm, Pringle…" There was no answer back. All right, Hogwarts hasn't started as expected, but the Head Boy seemed nice. He was a Hufflepuff, so theoretical would be easier to talk.

"So… can I know your name miss? Never saw you around."

"I am Alewa Dellagiaconi, Brazilian, lost."

"Oh, that explains! Well, miss Dellagiaconi, I am Armando Diggory, English and not lost. It's my pleasure to inform you that you are at the best wizard and witchcraft school in the world, Hogwarts."

"Well, thank you Mr. Diggory. I was already thinking I mistake the places and was in hell."

"Pringle? Yeah, no one really like him. Hate the students, hate his job. But all can always be worst, so shall no not talk bad about him" he had a really nice smile "Do you have anyone like this back in your school?"

"Castelobruxo? Well, I wouldn't know. Long story, but basically never been there"

"Home schooled? That's nice. Don't think my parents would have the time"

"Yeah, well, was something, mmm, like that." She didn't know why, but Alewa though better not tell him about the time travel thing. She had liked Diggory, but something about Pringle's name was bothering her. She had heard that name before, and for some reason Mrs. Weasley kept popping in her head, but she could not make the connection. Where she had heard that name before? Pottermore? No, it didn't sound right. Some of the books, she was sure.

The Diggory boy was a very good company. She wonder if he had known Cedric and how where they related. He kept showing her all the wonderful things in Hogwarts while they walk. He seemed to knew a lot about the castle, and always had a history about the stairs, or the paints, or the ghosts. Some students that cross their path looked ate her intrigued, but no one said a word. It had been probably the best fifteen minutes she had since the accident with Mack.

"Well, here we are. Headmaster entrance" the beautiful gold Eagle started to move to show the stairs "I will announce your entrance, but don't worry, you will have your privacy. And, miss Dellagiaconi?"

"It's Ally"

"Ally. Don't be fooled. Dippet seens…odd, pompous, arrogant and all, but he is a great wizard. And nice too. He takes really interest in the students, at least, he always had with me, and the other prefects too."

Dippet. Another familiar name. Still no connection she was able to remember. Armando let her in in the oval office, full with paints of the former headmasters. An small man was sit behind a very old desk. He looked odd and pompous dress entirely in black with a no number of silver jewellery. But he gave a very sincere smile to Diggory when saw then, like a father who sees he's favourite son

"This is where a let you, Ally. Hope see you again"

"Thank you so much for your help! Not gonna forget that" she was almost moaning. What an adorable fellow!

"Don't worry Mr. Diggory. I am sure you will have time to talk with your friend here after our meeting" Dippet gave a small wink "Oh, and Diggory, before I forget, please ask professor Dumbledore to stop by! I must talk to him soon as possible! Ministry is getting me crazy!"

Armando let the room with a polite reverence, but Alewa wasn't paying attention to him anymore. Dumbledore was another familiar name. And there was no need of connection this time. She knew who that was. Oh boy, where the hell was she?

* * *

Okay. So, by Dumbledore, Dippet could mean Abeforth, not Albus. Right? No. She knew, inside of her now very much in panic heart, that by Dumbledore they meant The Dumbledore. So, maybe Dumbledore hasn't died in 1997. Except in this case he would still be Headmaster. And she wouldn't had remembered from where she knew the names of Armando Dippet and Augustus Pringle. Dippet was the headmaster before Dumbledore, and Pringle was the caretaker before Filch. Whatever this year was, was before Harry's time. God forbid, but was even before The Marauders time. Lupin only got to Hogwarts because Dumbledore was headmaster, she recorded that. She felt sick. No matter how much she tried to find and better alternative, wasn't one. Gosh, how dumbed was her? 2003 was only five years after the war! Obviously McGonagall would still be alive, and too. And the castle would probably be showing the war effects still.

She must have been externalizing her panic, because Dippet looked very concerned now, and again, little sparks were popping around her. This time she wasn't destroying anything at least.

"Miss…hmm, Dellagiaconi, right? Are you alright miss?"

She tried to nod, but she was now shaking. A lot. She tried her best to keep conscious while Dippet was calling for someone through the fireplace, but she was definitely stopping breathing. She was so fucked!

When she woke up again, very sparkling blue eyes were greeting her. Aside Dippet, there were a man with a dark red hair and beard, with the blue eyes she saw, and a woman dressed in some sort of medical white coat cloak. Dumbledore and the school nurse, she guessed.

"Oh miss!" Dumbledore had a nice voice, that was the best though she could manage "we were starting to get worried!"

"Starting? You almost killed me! Oh no, please, was a joke, don't need to apologize" Dippet stopped her to getting up "just calm down and please let us know how to help you!"

"I, ahh" the nurse was know given her some sort of tea while helping her to sit "Thank you. I, wow, ahm, my name is Alewa, hi."

"Yes, a believe Mr. Diggory introduced you dear."

"Yes, so" the two men were looking encouraging "I am Brazilian, am, and I was supposed to get a portkey to Castelobruxo, but something went wrong, and I ended up here…"

"Oh, there was no need to faint darling! This can be easier resolved. Don't want to speak bad about you Brazilians, but you not the first to have problems with this. Portkeys to go to a school, honestly!" He was already trying to find something to use as a new portkey

"No, Headmaster Dippet, you don't understand. I am not worried about been in Hogwarts. Ahh, I really don't know how to say this…"

"Perhaps the beginning miss Dellagiaconi. We seen to feel things are much easier once we start talking and let the flow lead us" Dumbledore were smiling kind. Could he already know? What a man!

"Yes, ah, you see, I am a Castelobruxo student, but I was just starting this year and…well, were special classes, you see"

"Starting? How old are you?" was the nurse

"Seventeen miss. Completed in August 31."

"Oh, its okay Adele. I happen to know this sometimes happens in Brazil, right. Huge country, it's a shame, but better then never been in our world"

"Yes, but, you see, this is where the problem starts. I complete 17 years in August 31, 2010."

A small silence filled the room. The three adults looked perplex. Dumbledore was the first to recover

"Pardon me, but do I understand you correctly? You did say 2010?"

"Yes sir. I was born August 31, 1993. My mom was a witch, dad a muggle. They didn't tell me or my sister about it. In beginning of September we got into a fight, me and my sister. I hurt her, accidentally. I didn't mean to!"

"It's okay, accidents happens with those who don't know how to control themselves yet. Please miss, continue."

"Well, after the accident, they told me, Brazilian Ministry that is, that I should go to Castelobruxo in a special program. "Time travel mode" classes. They said they have been doing this for a decade very successfully. I was supposed to stayed three years in the past, September 2003 to June 2007. I wasn't meant to have any contact with people from, well, the right time, you know, people from 2003. And they give me this potion…"

"Metabollitum, yes, I detect this in your system. But it's a very advanced one. We are still testing metabollitum" Adele, the nurse, looked at her curiously "well, I am happy to know they success in made the potion safe! There are some very good uses for it…"

"Adele" Dumbledore touched the nurse arm "I thinks is best if we let miss Dellagiaconi here finish first. If its true, it's not only brilliant solution but you were right to be scared! But, let me ask you, and I assume you already know that this is not 2003, how did you knew that?"

"I, okay. Oh boy, that's more… deep, then just some mistake about years. Well, you see, in…some years, ahn, this boy will be born, big deal, stories are going to be told about him and…some of these stories will be actually like a biography, and they will be quiet a success in muggle world. I grew up reading his biography. Didn't know was a biography, but…well, they going to make movies about it, and…a lot of details will be known, about wizard history. Including Hogwarts and its headmasters…and you will be Headmaster, after here, ."

"Professor. And, I will? Wow, what and honour."

"Oh please Dumbledore. Don't act like you didn't knew this already. Have been preparing him for this years and years. But your future, wow, who could imagine that? Muggles know about us, mmm?"

"And they like us sir, very much indeed. It's every child's dream receive a letter. But they don't know it's real, they just think it's a genius story."

"Well, some of us always knew we could live in peace. I don't think its wise to know more about this, dear, but I very much like your time. Thank you, for sharing this. Special in the currently time. What reminds me, do you know it's not 2003, but do you know the year?"

"Well, I am guessing its before 70's?"

"Yes, its before 70's. Wow, 70's. We are quiet far way from 1970. It's September 13, 1942."

"1942?! It's the 40's? Wait, " something pop in Ally's head, making her shake again "is this WAR time?"

"Yes, both in muggle and wizard world. Which bring us to some urgent matters. Are you sure this was a mistake, miss Dellagiaconi?"

"Sorry?"

"What I am asking, miss Dellagiaconi. Do you have any enemies, in your time?"

"Dumbledore, is this really necessary?"

"Yes Armando, I am afraid so. Let's faced. Mistakes happen, but mistake both time and place, and so drastically? Well, that is very incompetent, specially from people who created such a brilliant and hard solution as special classes from those who developed their powers later. Now, if her story is really true and someone hates her, in the other hand, could be very… shall we say, promising, send you to Europe in middle of two wars. Who knows what can happen, right?"

"Well, I imagine they have made some system so they make sure you come back home safely?"

"I took another potion, with metabollitum one. And signed a contract. In three years, if I don't change any major cause for the future, this other potion would be activate and I will be back home, December 13th 2010."

"And if you change something?"

"My existence will be erased there, and I will be stuck in the past."

"So, if you never come back, they will just assume you change something. Very promising indeed. A perfect crime, I would say."

"Albus!"

"Oh, Armando. I believe miss Dellagiaconi here is quiet danger."

"There is no need to worry the poor girl Albus! She has been through a lot! I would say a sleep potion and some rest would be the best, tomorrow we can find a solution!"

"No Adele. I am afraid we have to take some measures tonight. I am sorry, but if Dumbledore here is correct, and I don't say he is, miss, but, if he is, I think it's best we keep you around. Albus?"

"Yes. I know miss Dellagiaconi, that you must prefer this whole thing is resolved. But first, I am afraid we still don't have the way to time travel 60 years to the future. Well, its 68 actually. No way we can do this. Nowadays, we only can travel few hours. Maybe a day, but don't know anyone who tried. You still have to train and learn about your powers, right?"

"Yes, professor. I believe a do."

"So, if Armando here agrees, and you accept, I would like to invite you to spend your three years here, in Hogwarts. We will try to keep you safe as possible from the war and any enemies you may have. I think that, if you are careful, and with some help, we can avoid you change something."

"I know sir, but… if I know the history, how can I possibly just stand and watch things that…I would like to have been different, less painful? How can I not try to make this less dark?" Alewa was more thinking out loud than asking. Should she tell Dumbledore what she knew about Grindelwald? But what really she knew? Was the books entirely right? And Hitler? She could help Alan Turing or something. Although she understand barely nothing from computers spite social media e fanfiction sites…

"Oh, an honour matter. Show's a great character to worry about something like that in a situation like this. I assume that whoever was plotting against you may know this about your persona. But, if I may say, the present it's not your responsibility. For what you say, history It's already resolved."

"Yes sir."

"Miss Dellagiaconi, Alewa right? You going to help yourself and us much more if you keep the future a secret. Bad things happen to those who meddle with time. Your future sounds amazing. Perhaps humanity, magical or not, need darkness before waking up for peace and tolerance."

Ally recognise the wisdom of his words. Dumbledore surely was something else. One could not deny he had class, she remembered the fifth book. She wasn't sure they had believed her, but, what other choice she had? At least she would have a bed, food and would be able to learn magic. And that was Dumbledore, after all. He wasn't going to murder her in the middle of the night. And, to be honestly, she was a little scared. Could some one wanted to harm her? She didn't knew her family history, but something made her grandma run from England with her mother, and made her mother hide her magical identity for years. Could she be related to this somehow? Or could someone wanted to expose her to this same risk? She decided to take the offer. It was Hogwarts!

"Well sir, I would very much appreciate to be here, if you have me. But I am very behind."

"Well, I think we can try put you with the fifth year, because, for what you said, that where you'd have begun in Castelobruxo. You will have some extra classes, but, if you catch up, there is no reason for not take your O.W.L. exams." Dippet was already looking for some papers

"Okay, I will do my best to keep up with the challenge. Thank you, sir. Thank you so much, for the help, and the trust."

"Oh dear, I think then we shall sort you? What do you think, Albus?"

"Well, the Prime Minister will have to be contact about it. And, after the sorting, I think we shall explain the situation at least to the fifth year prefects from her house. It's easier to live having friends to share our burdens. If you not against, sure."

"I think I would be relieved if I could tell people about it. It's the forties. I have no idea how to behave here."

"I would advise you no tell just anyone, but the prefects and maybe one or two friends you will make. And teachers will be informed, too."

"Oh, okay. Mmm, that means I am allowed to make friends?"

"Oh, but sure. How do you had imagined lived three years without then? But, please, keep your distance if recognise the future of anyone. It's much harder hold our knowledge when affect those whom we love."

"Yes sir, I will keep these advise."

"Well, shall we then?" Dippet where holding the selector hat, just as old as described. She could not contain her smile. "Do you know about the ceremony?"

"The selector hat, yes! Oh God, I used to dream about it when was little. Sorry, I am a little excited!"

"Oh, but please, its great that some makes you smile through everything. I think you going find out it's marvellous!"

Putting the hat was one of those moments one would remember forever. When Alewa was eleven, she had said goodbye to all her friends, convinced she was a witch. It had broken Elena's heart know the truth and had to disappoint her daughter anyway. But now, with the selector hat in her head, Alewa was felling so hopeful and realised she almost forgot about being in 1942

" _Hmmm, oh, hello hello. A time traveller! I always loved you guys! Oh, yes, it had happened before, or after? Who knows! But it's always a pleasure. Young minds that haven seen what's only a dream to others. And what a mind do you have! Oh, oh mine. A Rowers, hmm? No, never sorted your mother, and I don't think your Grandmother is old enough. But I did sorted her mother and father, oh yes. Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. No, not going to tell you about then. You will found out. Tonight it's about you. So where do I put you? You surely are loyal, but not in a Hufflepuff way, no. You would be bored there, and they would be manipulated by you. Not telling you manipulative dear, but, well, you had too much of a thirst for power and knowledge, and can be very persuasive. Hm, Rowena would loved you, but again, I fear its not the right place. In Ravenclaw you would feel bad, by not being so studious as then. No, you would be great for Gryffindor and Slytherin. Both would be amazing for you, but in very different ways. Honestly, I think you are a perfect Gryffindor. Oh, you do too! Shall we announce? No? Why? I see…you think you know too much about the families in Gryffindor. Yes, we do have Weasleys, and Potters. But, that's why you are perfect for then. You are worried about then, not you. It's the basic difference between Gryffindors and Slytherins. They are alike in everything, but Slytherins put themselves before, and Gryffindors put everyone else. No going to convince you, ham? I could just ignore you, know. But I understand. I as said, you would do great in Slytherin. And who knows, maybe…yeah, maybe I can remember one or two names that could use you influence there. No, not going to tell you dear Alewa. You had to discovery on your own. If you sure…_ SLYTHERIN!"

A small sparkling of disappointment was seen in Dumbledore blue eyes, but was fast gone. Dippet, who had been a Slytherin, was very pleased. And Alewa was wondering about her choice. The hat was wrong. She wasn't putting everyone before her, just those she cared. Very Slytherin alike. She knew a lot of Slytherin families too, but who cared about befriend Blacks and Lestranges? Or even Malfoys! The truth was, she was hopping to keep herself as distant from people there as possible, and Dellagiaconi was a muggle name. No one in Slytherin would like her.

"Well, now the sorting is over, I think we should call the prefects from Slytherin and arrange your curriculum. Do you have books and a wand?"

"I let them at the gate. Was the only way to make Mr. Pringle let me in."

"Oh well, dark times, dark times. Will be here in no time" and Dippet cast an accio

"Armando, a think we should let Miss Dellagiaconi tell her secret to those she chooses. There is no need to involve the prefects…"

"But was your idea! And it's an excellent one. It's a prefect duty to take cared of his or her colleagues! This is not because she is in Slytherin, right?"

"Well" Dumbledore give a yellow smile "I am head of Gryffindor"

"Oh please. I would believe you if you and Horacio weren't such close friends! It's not about the other matter, for sure?"

"Since you mention, you know I don't completely trust the fifth-year prefect Armando. Have brought this to you in many occasions"

"And the boy never been guilt of anything Dumbledore! He's a perfect student, he only got O's! Who is better to help miss Dellagiaconi if not the top of her year!"

"Well, I know you and Horacio love him, but I don't trust him, and since we are dealing with the possibility of miss Dellagiaconi been in danger, I would be much more relax if he is not involved in such matters" Alewa was intrigued. They had realise she was still in the room, right? She didn't imagine Dumbledore been so clearly against any student

"And I will be much more relaxed if she is in the company of the better student this school have ever seen since you! Enough about this, when you decide to be Headmaster, you do thing your way." It was some delicate subject between then, this boy. The room was very heavy now, as Dippet called an elf "Ask Miss Rosier and Mr. Riddle to come here, now."

Riddle? Hmm, where did she... No. No way. Alewa wanted to scream, scream to take another chance with the hat, scream to Dippet listen to Dumbledore, scream until some one let her be back to Brazil, but she was no able to make a sound. It makes sense now, why this was delicate subject, why Dumbledore had been so carefree about discuss his dislikes in front of her. She had thought about the war, she had fast planed about Weasleys and Malfoys, but had completely and absolutely forgotten about the most dangerous person in that castle in 1942. She had completely forgotten about Voldemort.

* * *

Tom Marvolo Riddle was the most handsome guy Alewa had ever seen. No movie hero or rockstar could beat him. He looked innocent and charming, even just standing there. The most perfect expression of respect and curiosity anyone could ever mimic. The books didn't had made him justice, much less the movies. He was the most amazing predator, like one of those poison snakes, so full of colours to catch the unprepared and kill them slow.

It was like when you watch a movie you already seen, and you know what goes wrong, but hope that miraculously this time it will not happen that way. All Alewa wanted to do was permit herself to believe that this time, that boy was really innocent and good, just the perfect student, just the most perfect guy who ever walked the Earth. But she knew the truth, the ugly, noseless truth. She could see beyond the beautiful colours, beyond the grey blued eyes, beyond it all, and she wonder if his soul was still intact. She doubt it. Even if it was, would not be for long.

The sadness in her eyes match Dumbledore's. And in that moment, Dumbledore truly believed in her, in her story, cause there was no way someone looked at Riddle for the first time and felt only deep sadness, if It wasn't because they knew the truth. His worst fears about the boy must be true, and he felt a deeply need to protect that girl, arrived out of nowhere. If only she wasn't in Slytherin! But now was not the time, she wasn't his second chance, he remembered himself. All he needed now was turn the situation as safe as possible.

"Good evening, Miss Rosier, Mr. Riddle. Please, I would like you to welcome your new Slytherin colleague, miss Alewa Dellagiaconi."

The two Slytherins were looking at her with interest. Alewa was trying not to care, but feeling very self-conscious. Didn't people at the forties knew how unpolite was to stare? She tried to smile e give them a small wave, but that only made the Rosier girl look very bashed at her. Alewa was regretting her decision for Slytherin more and more. Yep, the hat did knew better. She should have listen, her dad was always telling her that, how she should listen others and not only herself. Her heart got even heavier when Riddle approached, the perfect gentleman, to kiss her hand and welcome her to Hogwarts. Rosier followed him in the welcome, but was clear she didn't knew why the hell she was supposed to take care of a mudblood.

"Well, now the introductions are made, please, dear prefects, have a sit" Dippet conjured two chairs on her side, where the bemused teens sit carefully "I am sure you two are anxious to befriend miss Dellagiaconi here" they were clearly anxious to get rid of her "but first, I need tell you something, and I am count on both of you to keep your discretion and behave like the position you been conceded"

Dippet tone was very serious, and it was clear that, if they were not to behave as requested, the so conceded position as prefects would be revoked. Maybe was because Ally was watching Tom intently, but she could swear that his eyes have shift a little, as they said that better be worthy, or he would be very angry about having his prefect position endangered.

"If we are clear, then I up to tell you that miss Dellagiaconi birth date is August, 31, 1993" Silence follow the sentence, the Slytherins gaping at her

"Sir, I am sorry to ask, but…how is that possible?" Riddle was the first to recover, but was obvious he was waiting someone shout "April's first" or something "I think I heard 1993, but even 1893 would no make sense, sir."

"Well Mr. Riddle, awesome question. That's were our story becomes even more interesting" for the love of God, couldn't Dippet just tell then already? "Miss Dellagiaconi here is Brazilian, and her government is doing something called time classes, travel classes…"

"Time-travel classes" she murmured

"Yes, yes, anyway, they made quite the spectacular mistake, and here she is, little bit away from home!"

Riddle narrow his eyes, but said nothing. He was having a hard time to believe any of that, just as Dumbledore. The Rosier girl, although she had seemed quite excited to the time travel news, dropped her interest in the minute she heard that Alewa was Brazilian. Obviously, a person come from _that_ third-world place couldn't be at all interesting, from the future or not.

Despite the prefects reaction and the attempts Alewa was given to disappear on the chair, Dippet continue explain the role situation to then, including Dumbledore's fears, the fact she never had learn magic (in which Tom smirked a little) and that they were not only responsible to keep her secret, but also take care of her and teach her the most they could. None of the other presents seemed happy about the last one, each with their own concerns. Dippet though was already moving on, asking Alewa if she had any idea what classes she wanted to try

"So, miss Dellagiaconi, we going to put you in the main classes, such as Charms, Transfiguration, Defence, Potions and History. Now, for the girls we usually have Etiquette as one of the main subjects, but, well, I don't mean to offend you, but since you are from the future, perhaps things have changed and you don't want to take that class"

Dippet obviously disapproved that his female pupils were forced take something so sexist. For the first time, Alewa comprehended what Armando told her before, about Dippet being a great wizard, and felt a wave of compassion for him, almost changing her mind.

"Hm, actually, I think I want to take Etiquette. Even if just this year"

Riddle gave her the most stranger look, Dumbledore seemed to considerate her choice and Dippet was quite disconcert, one could said he was even disappointed. Only Slughourn was happy about it.

"Oh, well, then this leave us with only two places available, that is, if you want try most advanced classes" yep, Dippet was clearly disappointed with her "Now, we have Divination, Arithmancy, Magical Creatures, Runes and Muggle Studies. You may choose two acordilly to what you prefer, but I personally recommend Magical Creatures, since our world is new to you, and don't think Muggle Studies is a fettle choice for a muggle born. Arithmancy is very about math, if you are into this, and Divination has proved to be very popular with the female students"

Alewa ignore the implicit meaning, and considered her options. Arithmancy was one of the favourites of Hermione Granger, she remembered, and she had tried once with a lot of fun. Math though, was not really her piece of cake. If the class got more intense then just basics, she would fail spectacularly. Divination was out of the question, she definitely trusted the books with this. There were only two options then

"I wanna try Magical Creatures and Runes sir"

"Hmm, miss, Runes is usually only take by male pureblood heirs" Slughourn gave her the most paternal smile

"Yes, but isn't also about learn how to translate runes and use then to make spells stronger?"

"Among other things, yes, basically that's the purpose" Riddle was the one to answer, again looking at her as she was some weirdo species he was trying to learn about

"Then, I want to take Runes."

"Well, now, Miss Dellagiaconi, sure you don't think you will be the one awarding your home?" Slughourn was sure she hadn't understand what the class was about "when you find a husband, he will do it, and well, until there, well, women are never a target"

"With all do respect sir, in my experience, women are always a target" Alewa's tone let no discussion about it, and Dumbledore's eyes sparked a little more than usual. If only Riddle stopped looking at her, she could relax a bit finally.

"Well, then Runes will be it, if you are sure miss. Now, I think we all have tired you long enough. Mr. Riddle and Miss Rosier will show you the Slytherin common room, and you can have your dinner there. In the morning your presence will be announced to the castle. Do you know any Italian?"

"No, sir, I apologise"

"Well, no need dear. I was to present you as an Italian transfer, but I think we gonna stay with the Brazilian truth then. Maybe you happen to come visit some Italians grandparents? And gotten surprised about the war, perhaps, deciding to transfer to England, since a journey home would be very dangerous right now. Will that be good? Yes? Great! You can add as many details as you want, maybe use some actual facts you know, just gonna ask you to keep it simple and try always tell the same story. Now, all to bed, please. Professor Dumbledore, you may stay, I still have the ministry business to talk to you about"

Alewa gave the presents a small nod and murmur some thanks, before leaving the Headmaster office. She was now only in the company of Riddle and Rosier, and she couldn't be teensier about it. Actually, in the minute they left the corridor, she found out she actually could be a lot teensier, when the Rosier girl gave some poor excuse and left Riddle in care of her. The nerve of that girl!

"Don't mind, it nothing personal, Druella is always like this" Riddle was giving her a smile. "You know, pureblood nonsense"

He must have mistaken her incredulity face to his statement, because he continued

"Well, maybe you don't know. But you going to find out soon enough that our house is full of purebloods who think they are better than anyone. They may have some respect if you are a half-blood descending from one of the older families, but I sorry to say that life is going to be hard as a muggle born"

"I'm actually half-blood" she cursed herself in the minute the words left her mouth. Why she was telling him this? It was better if he though of her being just another brainless mudblood

"You are? I though you didn't even knew magic existed. What's your family then?"

Damn! He's tone was more like an order, his interest foresaid his façade as a polite and interested student

"My middle name is Rowers, but I only found out recently about my mother being a witch. She died a long time ago…ahead, anyway, she died in my time and my dad hide the truth from me and my sister."

"A Rowers? Are you sure about this?"

"Well, I can give you my ID if you want…" she was very defensive

"Sorry, I didn't mean like that" He was again in his polite façade, but he did seem to have a whole new interest on her "It's just, well, Rowers are really important. We don't have another currently on school, but they are quite the legend…"

"In this case, I would thank you if don't mention it to the others"

"Are you sure? This would make your life quite easier, Slytherins would definitely welcome you more"

"I just…Let me adapt first, please, and if I have a hard time, then we tell then…can this be?"

"Yes. But I am going to ask you one more question then"

They had stopped in front of a wall in the dungeons, and Alewa was sure that was the entry, but Riddle made no move to tell the password. Instead, he was being quite charming, all smiles and looks, what was frightening since she knew what he was.

"When they told us you were from the future, I though you were from some kind of place where things were much more evolved. But then you choose Etiquette as a class, and I must say, I was quite confused. Does women in your time still stay just in home, taking care of they husbands and children? I though…well, so much power wasted in random tasks…"

"Is that what you want to ask?" Alewa's relieve was evident, as Riddle raise an eyebrow

"hope not offended you, it's just I heard about suffrage during vacation a few years and…well, though maybe that would lead to something more"

"Oh God, you didn't offend me at all! Yes, suffrage did lead to more, and some women are still in charge of their homes in my time, but most of us are now working, doing important things and all"

"Then, why Etiquette?"

"Well, two reasons, actually. First, even though we do have jobs, we still have a home. I mean, I will live by myself during college, and definitely will be in hand know how to clean my home and cooking sparing the less time possible. Men should learn this too, because cleaning a house the muggle way is the worst! Second reason is actually because women in my time are so different. I am used to do what I want, use the clothes I want, befriend most males guys, acting like then…I was suppose to be in 2003, full of other people from 2010. But in here? I have no idea how to behave! From what I learn from muggle history, if I act the way I am used to, I will drown all the attention to me, and not in the best way."

"That's actually clever thinking. I don 't think any of us realise that was your intention" He seemed very impressed, and Alewa tried to remember that this was probably just acting, because something inside of her felt very proud about impressing Tom Riddle

"Hm, I don't know, I think Dumbledore might cough. But Dippet was disappointed, hope he didn't lost all hope in me…"

"Na, he will come around" Riddle pretended he didn't heard the hide compliment to Dumbledore "Listen, do you want to come to kitchens? You can have your dinner there and avoid all the ones inside"

He pointed to the wall, becoming even more charming the previous. If was to be true, Alewa was quite tempted to go with him. Meeting the elves, of course. Something inside of her head told her that was dangerous, and the elves wasn't exactly what she was wanting. She grabbed her left arm and rubbed before telling him that she was to tired. Tom hide his deception well, opening the entry. Later, she would realise she was still holding her arm, anxious feelings growing inside her.


End file.
